Traditional dyeing of materials relies on a large quantity of water, which can be detrimental to the fresh water supply and also result in undesired chemicals entering into the wastewater stream. As a result, use of a supercritical fluid has been explored as an alternative to the traditional water dye processes. However, a number of challenges have been encountered with the use of a supercritical fluid (“SCF”), such as carbon dioxide (“CO2”), in a dyeing process. For example, the interaction of dye materials with a SCF, including the solubility, introduction, dispersion, circulation, deposition, and characterization of the interaction, have all posed problems to industrial-scale implementation of dyeing with a SCF. U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,326 (“326 patent”) to Hendrix et. al, filed Jan. 13, 2000 and assigned to North Carolina State University attempts to address previously explored solutions to the SCF and dye material interactions. The '326 patent attempts to remedy the complications of the interaction with a separate preparation vessel for introducing the dye to a SCF and then transferring the solution of dye and SCF into a textile treatment system to dye a material. In the example of the '326 patent, the dye is introduced into the vessel containing the material to be dyed in conjunction with the SCF, which can increase the complexity of the process and componentry of the system.